


Bliss

by PixelPrincessFluffy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ahoge pulling, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Can be canon or non-despair depending on your interpretation, Chiaki being cute, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hajime being a dork, Mild Smut, Nothing too explicit, Some Humor, bait-and-switch, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelPrincessFluffy/pseuds/PixelPrincessFluffy
Summary: Hajime and Chiaki share a romantic morning together.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely spoiler-free, though basic knowledge of Super Danganronpa 2 is recommended. This story also contains some suggestive content but nothing too explicit.
> 
> All characters featured in this story are 18+.

Sunlight streamed through the windows into the bedroom, illuminating the two lovers lying on the bed. A cool breeze blew through the room and gently rustled the pastel blue curtains and the lovers’ hair. The breeze nipped at Hajime’s nose causing it to twitch, and his eyes slowly opened to the loveliest sight he had ever seen: his girlfriend lying peacefully on his chest, staring at him with a loving gaze.

“Hajime, I…” Chiaki averted her gaze to the sheets with a light blush on her face. “That was amazing.” She felt a strong hand gently grasp her chin, and Hajime tilted her head so they were gazing into each others’ eyes. He stroked her cheek with his free hand.

“You enjoyed it that much, didn’t you?” The pink-haired girl took Hajime’s hand off her chin and gently wrapped intertwined his fingers with his, observing the contrast. Her pale, slender fingers, though somewhat strengthened by years of gaming and button mashing, differed greatly from her boyfriend’s toned, slightly tanned digits. It was a contrast that Chiaki loved and never failed to notice whenever the two of them held hands. She brushed her lips against his knuckles.

“Of course I did. It was with you, after all.” Hajime’s other hand left Chiaki’s cheek to scratch the back of his neck, and he laughed nervously.

“I’m not sure I did too well, though...” Chiaki quickly leaned down and gave Hajime a quick kiss on the nose, and he focused his attention back to her.

“I think you did just fine. For your first time, that is.” The brown haired boy let out a low chuckle and playfully flicked Chiaki on the forehead.

“Hey, come on now. It was your first time, too.” Chiaki giggled and ran her hand through her boyfriend’s gorgeous brown locks. She gently tugged on his cowlick, causing him to gasp and blush. 

“I know,” she replied as she brought her face closer to his. “And I’m so glad it was with you, Hajime.” Hearing his adorable girlfriend’s kind words was enough for Hajime lose whatever was left of his cool composure. He cupped Chiaki’s face in his hands and mashed his lips against hers, and she returned the kiss with just as much affection. Hajime reduced the pressure to lovingly kiss his girlfriend, and one of his hands trailed down her neck to stroke her back while she grabbed his shoulders. After several minutes, the two lovers broke off the kiss and panted for air, his green eyes boring into her pink ones, their lips puffy and their cheeks even more flushed than before. Chiaki gave Hajime a wide smile before lying her head back down on his chest and nuzzling into his neck. The green-eyed boy wrapped his arms around Chiaki and pulled her close, feeling her heartbeat against his.

Today, it was just the two of them. No classes, no appointments, nothing. There was no better way Hajime could’ve imagined spending his time than being with his beloved girlfriend.

To put it simply, it was pure bliss.

Hajime felt a weight shift on him, and he looked up to see that Chiaki had propped her chin on her hand and was looking at him with a seductive yet cheeky smile.

“So, Hajime… You up for Round 2?” Hajime opened his mouth to speak but instead let out a small yawn.

“Sorry. I’m a bit worn out from last time.” The pink-eyed girl puffed her cheeks and pouted, an expression that Hajime found absolutely adorable.

“Fine. I guess I’ll play by myself then.” Hajime stifled a gasp, not knowing if Chiaki understood the implication of her words. She rolled off of her boyfriend’s chest and reached over the edge of the bed until she grabbed what she was looking for. Chiaki brought the object closer to her, switched it on, and started playing her game.

“Y’know, _Road Rampage 12_ isn’t nearly as good as the last one, but it’s still pretty fun and challenging in its own right,” Chiaki remarked as she stared at her game.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Hajime laughed. “You beat me four times in a row. I had no idea fighting games could be this exhilarating.”

“Well then, wait ‘till you see me fight in the Gaming Club’s weekly tournaments. You should come by more often and watch me play.” Chiaki scooted closer to Hajime and he spooned her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head as he watched her play.

“I will, Chiaki. And I’ll be cheering for you every single round.” He let his chin rest against the top of Chiaki’s head and she leaned into him. Her eyes never left the screen, but the gentle smile on her face told Hajime exactly how she was feeling at that moment. 

Yes, every minute of it was pure bliss.

 

…

 

“Hey, Hajime?”

“Yes, Chiaki?”

“Maybe after I finish this round we could have sex for real.”

_excuse me WHAT?_


End file.
